


fast food drive thru

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, M/M, i advise you not to follow their example, implied idia/azul, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Sometimes you have to tolerate the fast out of fast food and wait.How to make of that time, decision lies with you (and your fiancé).
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	fast food drive thru

**Author's Note:**

> my mind goes wild when i'm the busiest, i swear. user sicilliene i AM LOOKING AT YOU

A sedan pulled up right across the bakery, the matte black coat of the vehicle bounced in dispersed subtle shine when the machine ceased to stop, keeping the sedan where it’s parked. It’s an extravagant sight, to see a sedan around in shopping district. While there are a number of people who do own this type, to be late at night and show up with this car is suggesting how much money a shop owner makes.  
  
Jade stepped out of the car and kept the lock in his pocket—it is one of the ridiculously expensive kind that doesn’t need the key plugged in. Funny how the more advanced technology grows, the more everything looks like toy.  
  
He entered the bakery which now has only a few lights on, then spots the person he came all the way here for. “Good evening, Trey-san.”  
  
Trey wears an apron that he probably had not taken off since morning, like how he likes to do things without a single break. Jade will be the least surprised to learn if that’s what happened. “Hello, Jade.” he said, finally tugging the apron loose and folded it away.  
  
“Busy as a remora?” he leaned over the counter, both to rest his elbows against the glass shelf and to have a better look at his fiancé.  
  
“Not really. But good to have it done.” Trey made one last check over the cashier then turned the lights of that section out, making his way out of the counter. “Better that you came here for me.”  
  
“Then you clearly haven’t take a glance outside.”  
  
“Aren’t you interested to keep it a surprise?”  
  
“I didn’t plan to.”  
  
The older of the two gave Jade a look laced with suspicion, but Jade gave merely so much as a smile in return, leaving his intention plain in sight.  
  
They locked the shop and the car in view came to greet, bringing the glance back, this time with a spark of delight. “You didn’t scrape your savings for this, didn’t you?” Trey asked.  
  
“Everything I scraped was Azul’s paperwork because Idia-san picked him up tonight. He asked me to keep the car until tomorrow morning so he won’t have to take the double trip to bring the car home.”  
  
Trey shook his head and breathed a chuckle. “Rich problems.”  
  
Jade shrugged. “Rich problems.”  
  
They boarded the car right after. Jade took amusement over Trey’s fascination of the sophisticated car interior, that according to him, had never seen in person. Jade isn’t the most knowledgeable of it either. Not any of this was ever a thing under the sea. He’d only learned to drive vehicles after his extensive stay on land that somehow made him end up as a baker’s fiancé.  
  
“What do you want for dinner?” asked Jade.  
  
“I’m not going to make you cook after you had an overtime yourself.”  
  
“Trey-san is underestimating my strength, nothing new.”  
  
“That’s not it,” Trey barked into a laugh again. “How about some fast food? Been quite a while since we had any.”  
  
Jade raised his brows at the suggestion, but proceeded to start the engine and drove off the shopping district. “You don’t normally suggest that.”  
  
“The last of options, I guess.”  
  
They went past another block to reach areas where fast food are located, and Jade once again had to ask for opinions. “McDonalds?”  
  
“As long as the drive-thru is open.”  
  
Jade did a cautious roundabout around the building to find the right entrance, then stopped by the drive through window.  
  
“Big Mac and McFlurry for him,” Trey took over the ordering, knowing exactly what Jade might want from where his eyes went on the menu board. “Do you want the fries upsized?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“And the fries upsized,” he added. “I’ll have a cheeseburger.”  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“That’s all.”  
  
“Big Mac set with upsized fries, Cheeseburger set, and McFlurry.” the cashier repeated, “Please head to the next counter for payment, thank you.” instructed the voice through speaker.  
  
They reached the second window and paid the bill, before eventually got to the last one and wait for their order. Neither of them are terribly starved at this point, but they've always made room for dinner.  
  
This is the kind of life he hardly thought of having. Growing up, Jade had a general idea of how he will dedicate his time upon graduation, but changes were made. Azul found more opening for the further expansion of Mostro Lounge after they set off from college. It had not been the plan Jade and Floyd initially wished going along, although as how natural it is for them to stick together through Azul's decisions and goals, that exactly ended up being what they do. He found it hard to imagine, not going with them.  
  
It was a coincidence and all around blessing to have Trey started his bakery on the same city, since he finally had the liberty to leave Rose Kingdom and started the branch somewhere new. That was what also led them to live under the same roof.  
  
Jade spent enough time to realize that Trey was probably the only person who is able to keep him on land this long—though he had agreed about working with Azul, his friend too, is a mer person. They would be where they belong if the surface didn't have enough to offer. In his case, Trey was the reason to make him stay.  
  
He turned over the passenger seat to catch the sight of Trey throwing a vacant gaze over the windshield, and Jade decided to break him out of it. Trey reciprocated his concerned eyes with a smile the moment Jade took hold of his hand.  
  
“Is something bothering you?” asked Jade.  
  
“Not at all. Just...” Trey trailed off into another second of stillness. “Sometimes it's hard to believe, living with you.”  
  
Sometimes it's hard to believe as well when their thoughts facsimiled, but Jade brushed it off with a laugh. “How so?” he attempted to pry.  
  
“Well.. I know you're not supposed to be here,” Trey squeezed the palm in his hold, rubbing his finger over their engagement ring. “That's already a miracle.”  
  
“Says the man who studied magic.”  
  
“Alright, that's your win. But I didn't expect you to stay here any longer than you did. For some time, to be frank, I thought we're going to...”  
  
Jade awaits for an answer he could make himself. He pushed it off with a smile, as it's no longer going to possibly happen. “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
“I know,” Trey smiled. “I know that now.” he brought his hand to languidly twirl the black streaks framing the side of Jade's face, absentmindedly throwing another question. “Don't you miss the ocean?”  
  
“Oh, terribly.”  
  
“You're going to miss it a whole lot more by staying with me, then.”  
  
“Fufu, I love when you get confident.”  
  
The hand on his hair switched to flick his nose, earning him a chuckle. Trey was still smiling at him, now closer, and Jade noticed he was leaning over the passenger seat to severe their distance. This sedan has quite some of that. Space, that is. “I wasn't entirely joking. You're leaving home for my sake.”  
  
“Bold of you to think it wasn't for mine as well.”  
  
Trey took his palm to perch over his fiancé and ruffled him on the head. “Will be nice to discuss that after dinner. I won't stop you from going, if you want to pay your home country the visit.”  
  
They did one take over the counter and saw no signs of the food ready to be brought home.  
  
“Sounds like a lifetime away.”  
  
The window finally slid open, but instead of their dinner, it was the kitchen staff to deliver news. “Deepest apologies, we are facing a problem with the fryer, would you mind parking at the waiting bay? We will deliver the takeaways right to your car once they're done.”  
  
That employee was fortunate to face two people with indefinite patience. “Thank you for informing us.”  
  
Jade led the car towards its designated spot and locked the brakes once again to wait.  
  
“I thought they're a fast food joint, or did I read it wrong?” Trey spoke his mind, which proved enough joke to make Jade chuckle.  
  
“Such difficulties are rare, but they occur from time to time. Mostro Lounge has this sort of deal, too.”  
  
“I will say it's the same with the bakery,” sighed Trey. “We're simply unlucky.”  
  
“Fufu, I beg to differ.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Anywhere with you counts as my luck.”  
  
Trey made a sound of laughter that was dry, but Jade could swear if this wasn't at night with poorly lit waiting bay at a fast food joint, he will be graced with the sight of his love blushing. “You always know your way with words.”  
  
“Something you can't do, I know.”  
  
“You know something else I do best.”  
  
“Oya?” he was left with no room for answer when Trey brought their lips to meet. It was tender and whole, drowning him right into a space existing only for them, where each second made him even more grateful to stay by this man.  
  
The kiss was chaste, rendering their smiles to be the sole outcome.  
  
“..If that makes you think I will say you're a good kisser,” Jade mused out loud. “Then yes.”  
  
A glimpse of pride in Trey's visage was gratifying. “You know I got more than that.”  
  
“I'm afraid I don't remember.” Jade smiles, playing pretend dumb.  
  
Trey's hands were warm, and they were on his cheeks, right before the frame of his glasses nudged a fraction of his skin when their lips met again, deeper this time. Jade sinks in the comfort it brings, reaching over to gently tucks his arms over Trey's waist to bring him close.  
  
Jade was utterly lying about forgetting. If any, it's one of those things that won't leave his head for days, every single time it happened. It wasn't his first, but he can vouch it to be the best, without needing to bother trying any other. Trey was gifted with a pair of lips so soft, he could melt into a puddle just touching them. The vibration of his breath against his mouth felt sinfully good. If the gods favor him, he would be so blessed to have his teeth—which Trey had a very specific regimen for, and thus, the best set of teeth human could possibly have—bite his lips, or simple as a graze will drive him mad.  
  
All the thoughts were serving him ideas, those which inconveniently turned up on a parking lot. Jade craned his head to have his tongue mingle with Trey's, rude as intruder's, but Trey didn't mind. Trey repaid the gesture by lapping his tongue over Jade's upper teeth, earning a soft sigh.  
  
The kiss turned vigorously hot and slick. Trey was roaming a palm on his back, softly caressing through the shirt Jade was wearing. This time his memory weren't as pristine to explain how Trey was reeling him in split seconds, picking up his desires way up to the surface, chills running through the places he touched. It's unfair how out of any magic they'd learn then, this is the kind Jade could never possibly resist.  
  
Desperation spread through his body like wildfire, whining helplessly at their clashing lips, chasing each other whenever they're about to separate. Jade peeked in between the kiss to find Trey's irises burning with need, telling him there'd be no way out of what they started.  
  
“Trey-san,” he whispered as their lips touched again, tugging the dutiful arm on his back to drag it along his waist. Jade shuddered in his breathe as the hand rests over his hips, then he lets his eyes do the rest.  
  
They were more than close enough to read intentions, and Trey caught Jade's loud and clear—he had the same impatience in his eyes, understanding where he must go. He trailed his palm over a protruding bone that leads to Jade's lower hip, concealed by the fabric of pants Jade was wearing. In a practiced movement, his hands retracted to unseal the belt and pulled the securing zipper down to reveal Jade's tight-fitted briefs, then drew the hem to reveal his semi stiffening manhood.  
  
Trey spared a confirming gaze before wrapping his fist over it and started working his way along the shaft, earning stifled whines from Jade who lunged forward to kiss him again, melting his voices into the mess their kiss had turned into.  
  
Human bodies work in curious ways, in Jade's opinion. They're incredibly fragile and sensitive, but upon something this intimate, it's come to a good use. He'd wondered if it was because he hadn't done enough in his true form, or whether his bias was telling him that sex as a human has no replacement. Not that he would find options, because the only human who'd ever and can make him feel this way is right in front of him.  
  
“Trey-san,” he whined again. The driver's seat isn't exactly where he'd find being aroused comfortable. His feet might accidentally step over the accelerator and made worse of their entire situation, although he will be fooling himself to say the risk didn't excite him. He gripped onto the shirt Trey wears, twisting the material tightly in his fingers.  
  
His knees jerked upwards the second Trey quickened the movements of his hand, and Jade came to realize the weight in his panting had gotten pathetic. His body was begging for relief, which he had now came to know Trey realized beforehand, then dazily returned a kiss Trey reinitiated, succumbing into an open mouthed disarray that's more of a pitiful attempt to stop his mouth from making noises than a kiss.  
  
“Jade,” the mention of his name brought shudders to his spine, delightfully responding to how the words rolled out amidst their tongues tangling. “Love,” Trey whispered. Jade had butterflies fluttering in his stomach from being addressed so dearly, like how they would in moments like this, his cock twitching in anticipation at the prospect of release.  
  
“Ah..!” Jade fell apart into the last few climbs before the peak, just a few breaths away from climax, when right then, the hand in his groin withdrew, crushing the gauge to relief he was so close to getting. The bewilderment in his mismatched eyes is abundantly evident, but his fiancé was paying no mind to that.  
  
“The food,” Trey said, reaching for a pillow that was conveniently placed on the backseat to cover Jade's unresolved problem.  
  
Jade clutched the pillow to keep it in place as he pulled down the window right before an employee delivered their dinner in paper bags and cups.  
  
“We apologize for the inconveniences,” the employee told them when they were handed the food. “Thank you for your purchase. Enjoy your dinner.”  
  
The least they were able to do was smile, coming off as unsatisfied customers while the employee left. They sighed in unison, watching the back reflected on the rear view mirror disappeared into the restaurant.  
  
“Pff, hahaha!” Trey was the first to break the tension and burst out laughing, much to Jade's disfavor. “That's an almost.”  
  
“You forgot another thing that was on almost, too.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” with what didn't look like any hint of remorse, he gave Jade a kiss on the cheek. “Does it hurt?”  
  
Jade's answer was to remove the pillow from his groin, revealing an angrily twitching cock. “I can't drive home like this.” he muttered.  
  
“Then we don't.” Trey briefly dropped his eyes towards his own in-between legs, where a bulge was straining against his trousers.  
  
Jade felt his mouth water and images forming in his head, knowing they'd have only one path out of this. “The backseat?”  
  
Trey looked at him bemused. “This is Azul's car, no?”  
  
“I know a few ways to stay out of dirtying the car,” Jade blatantly analyzed the backseat to calculate the room. It's quite spacious, and they would surely fit just fine.  
  
“I don't have anything with me.”  
  
For that, Jade decided to have Trey watch him open a compartment behind the hand brakes and pulled out a pack of condoms. Trey blankly stared when Jade held it out.  
  
“Those are... Azul's?”  
  
“And Idia-san's, yes. I found it when I first entered the car.” confirmed Jade. “I'll buy them a new one tomorrow.”  
  
Shaking his head as he laughed, Trey followed his fiancé climbing to the back of the car with his eyes. “You're getting yourself into trouble.”  
  
“I don't want to hear that from someone who made me do this.” he made comfortable of the cushion that felt way softer than driver seat's. “If you care to join, please?”  
  
Trey obliged to his demands and was barely seated when Jade came after his lips to kiss him again, the same desperation regaining its place. He took a short break to take Trey's glasses out of the way and stow them on the cupholder by the front seats, before passionately going for kisses after kisses.  
  
“Jade,” Trey breathed and fumbled over his own trousers to loose up and open them, his erection springing out of his briefs as he tugged it down. Jade needed only a glimpse to decide going down on Trey was something he wanted to do, doubling over after tucking his hair behind his ear to take hold of the arousal that basically screamed for attention. Trey hissed when Jade enveloped his mouth over the head, then ventured down the length, bobbing his head to repeat.  
  
The sounds Trey was making aren't by any means loud—while he would like that, he knew Trey was trying to keep it down. It might be the feeling of doing this somewhere that wasn't a place they're used to, but the excitement is unmistakable. His cock was pulsing in his mouth, growing more intensely right before he felt a hand resting atop his head and grabbing his hair to pull him away. “Stop,” panted Trey. It was his cue to let go, lips leaving the erection with a trail of spit from how wet it got.  
  
Jade motioned over their clothes to be taken off and spread them across the seat to lay on. He was about to assume position before Trey tore the package of a condom with his teeth and stopped him right then.  
  
“What is it?” Trey asked, mildly concerned.  
  
“..No, nothing.” he answered, trying to set the thought aside. That was a rather provoking show off he didn't know he needed; he could nearly feel his insides burning from that alone.  
  
He lent Trey a hand with the condom and tugged the rubber down to the hilt. “What if Azul found out?” asked Trey, and Jade knew he was more curious than hesitant.  
  
Tugging his lips into a smile, he guided Trey by the arm to hover above him as he allowed his back to rest on the seat. “Let him.” he intended to loop his legs over Trey's waist, but ended up knocking into the door clutch and nearest front seat with a startling thud.  
  
“This car doesn't favor my legs,” Jade simply stated. Trey responded with a chuckle.  
  
“Are you alright?” readjusting Jade's slender legs to a more comfortable position, he made out of their stance in the dark by lowering himself even further.  
  
The closeness helped Jade to notice a spreading shade of red across the cheeks of his fiancé, and was unable to resist the temptation to stroke his hand over it.  
  
“You're in such a daze tonight.” Trey leaned into the hand, and stretched the corner of his lips to smile in endearment. He wasted no more words to eventually bring them into another kiss. Jade acknowledged his also warming face for finally sensing how they heat up from the kiss, and liberally wrapped his arms around Trey's shoulder when he noticed Trey was shifting above him and brought his finger to probe his anus.  
  
He whimpered when a second finger entered soon after, scissoring to create space. As soon as the third finger was wiggling in, Jade broke the kiss to have him hurry.  
  
“That's enough,” he panted.  
  
Trey was all but unsure. “Really?”  
  
“I'll be fine.”  
  
Jade might have caught a trace of relief faintly on Trey's face, likely about his own limits. It gladdened him that he wasn't the only one feeling this impatient.  
  
He could tell that Trey was guiding himself to penetrate him, but not until Trey pushed himself in he gasped, the hold of his arms tightening.  
  
The next time they're going to do this, Jade has to remind himself that Trey is considerably larger than average. Not that he'd seen much of that in human, but to him, this was more than enough to take. “Trey-san,” he called, trying to lure him into another kiss. Trey was unfortunately not into the same idea.

They started off slow for no more than a few thrusts. Upon the absence of discomfort, Trey had decided to pick up the pace. It felt so good that the pleasure was numbing, gradually building up to the peak he previously failed to reach.  
  
Jade kept his mouth shut throughout, letting only whimpers escaping his lips while his body trembled in delight. Trey hadn't seen it as nearly enough. He unceremoniously stopped moving, receiving questioning eyes as Jade was at loss of the cause.  
  
“Open your mouth.” Trey instructed, which Jade hazily obliged. The moment his lips were apart, Trey took hold of his jaw and inserted a thumb to wipe over the bottom row of his teeth.  
  
“Trey-san..?”  
  
“I don't see the harm in a bit of noise,” he said, before plunging for a deeper thrust, satisfied to be able to draw a moan that otherwise will be unheard.  
  
“Ah—Ah!” the sounds of skin against skin merged with a series of gasps and whines. Trey was shuddering with a few grunts on his own, once again brought him solace that he wasn't the only one feeling pleasure.  
  
Trey's expressions suddenly turned rigid when he briefly gazed over the window and spotted a restaurant staff walking towards their direction, his thrusts faltering. “Somebody's going this way.”  
  
“Who?” Jade asked, half whimpering. He'd keep a note about never having sex at a parking lot ever again.  
  
In seemingly a moment of thought, Trey shook his head and resumed to roll his hips into Jade's, earning a soft keen that soon turned into raspy moans as he quickened the pace once again.  
  
“Oh!” Jade inhaled sharply at the nudge on his prostate, toes curling and hand knuckles pale from clenching his fist way too hard. He saw Trey's eyes narrowing before repeating to pound the spot that sent him over cloud nine. For once, Jade too had thought it'd be better to be caught doing filthy things with his fiancé than foresaking his immediate biological needs for some stranger that he'll never see again.  
  
Trey still kept his thumb along his teeth. When Jade had the bearings to ask for a kiss however, Trey was already nearing him. Instead of capturing his lips, Trey was kissing the corners of his mouth while his finger kept his mouth apart, running his thumb across every nook of his jagged teeth he could reach. “I love you,” he whispered—and Jade felt an ignition going straight to his dick. He must admit it's one of those things that's strangely arousing, albeit inherently odd, but he'd rather not have his love any other way. He appreciates getting turned on by the most bizarre shenanigans, if it comes to Trey.  
  
He saw the figure of that employee in question nearing the car, but he was already adrift in the mounting pleasure that made his eyes water. Trey was bucking relentlessly, snappy and irregular, and he can't be the only one to imagine the vehicle was wobbling along with them.  
  
Jade ultimately lost footing on the last final thrusts. Gasps were leaving his mouth, louder when his most sensitive spot was repeatedly abused, and felt his insides tighten before a prickle of heat shoot out of his manhood and reached climax. He clenched his teeth, trapping Trey's finger between it, and saw him grit his own before collapsing and groaning next to his ear. The tremble of his breathing picked up moments before his erection ragingly pulsated against his walls, succumbing into climax. Jade clawed his nails on Trey's sweaty back, eyes shutting from the lingering rapture that spreads through every inch of his body.  
  
His chest finally evened out from the ragged pantings, and immediately caught Trey had done the same, from their chests touching. Jade was seconds into a nap when Trey began kissing him on the lips, less passionate than he would like, but it was still a kiss. “I love you.” he heard him say.  
  
“I love you too.” Jade mouthed his reply, satiated. He idly pressed his lips against the cheek of his fiancé's, returning the way Trey was gently combing his hair.  
  
“..Jade.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How long have you been away from home, exactly?”  
  
Jade raised his fingers and began counting months. “Almost a year.”  
  
“No, I think it's more than that. You were with me through new year.”  
  
Jade revised his calculations after a quick check of memory. “Fourteen months.”  
  
“Yeah, you look dried enough.” Trey grinned.  
  
His reply was a drowsy smile. “Should I consider going home tomorrow?”  
  
“Let's find you a schedule so you'll know what to look forward to.” Trey was reaching for his hand this time, linking them together. “Floyd and Azul will appreciate that all the same, won't they?”  
  
His eyes brightened. Jade didn't expect Trey to consider them as well. He was rather pleased about it. “You want me to ask them?”  
  
“That's why I wanted to bring it up after dinner, but yes.” Jade saw the corner of Trey's eyes crinkle, through those glasses of his. “You three did the land enough favor.”  
  
Jade grants him another kiss and muttered against it. “I'll see if I can arrange something this Sunday,” he said. “Also.. I found it amusing that you considered this 'dinner'.”  
  
“Well, is it not?”  
  
Feeling his cheeks warming up again, Jade brought their linked hand next to his face to lean into it. “Thank you for the meal.”  
  
He could see Trey was trying to muster a reply, but caught himself peering outside instead. “That employee..”  
  
Jade tried to discern what Trey might have implied from that. “What about them?”  
  
“Guess what they did.”  
  
“Spy on us?” his tone was practically nonchalant.  
  
“Took out trash.” Trey lowered to bite his betrothed eel on the nose, then collectively laughed over that. “We're parked next to it.” he then took hold of Jade by the thighs to slide himself out of him. He did a quick work with the condom to keep it in an unused plastic bag and decided to dispose it later before snuggling up to Jade, which pleases the latter.  
  
“So we're safe?”  
  
“I don't see why they would report two engaged adults having perfectly consensual sex in a car.”  
  
“Azul's car.”  
  
“Hey, not my idea.”  
  
The conversation dropped for a good minute, simply nestled together.  
  
“I can fall asleep right here..” Trey sighed.  
  
“That's not good. We need to drive home.”  
  
“Right,” considering how late it gets, Trey pecked Jade on the lips before detangling himself from cuddling his lover and attempted to redress. “Can you?”  
  
Jade shakes his head for a no. “Difficult. I might take a bit more time.”  
  
“I'll drive, then.”  
  
Not despising the idea, Jade picked on his creased set of clothes to wear them before climbing to the passenger's seat and let Trey take control of the car.  
  
“Oh, the dinner's cold.” said Jade, peeking into the paper bags where their food was kept. “The ice cream's melted, too.”  
  
“After all of that? No question.”  
  
“We can reheat them at home.”  
  
Trey smiled at the mention of home, then drives to lead exactly there.  
  
The city at night is a sight they don't value enough. Through the road, the lights off taller buildings and remaining open shops were scattered like stars, for the fact that they're brighter than the stars themselves, seen from here. Vehicles along the road gives the highway a touch of life, making them forget it was supposed to be near midnight.  
  
“You don't see much of this en route to the station.”  
  
“Apparently.” Trey answered, good manneredly fixated on the road. It's been some time since Jade saw him drive a car, like last time on their winter holiday trip out of town.  
  
He glanced over the road signs they went past, raising a thought while he's had it. “I was thinking..”  
  
“Let me guess.”  
  
Jade seals his mouth shut to hear.  
  
“What about we get a car?”  
  
He cackled, bringing his hand to cover his lips, his usual fashion. “Fufu, I was about to say the city looks beautiful at night.”  
  
“Which means you're thinking about getting a car, right?”  
  
“Your words, Trey-san, not mine.”  
  
“Oh, no, I'm not going to make decisions alone. I'll have a husband in a year time.”  
  
The sides of Jade's cheeks were tight from smiling upon catching Trey's words. “We'll consider that.”  
  
“I like how that sounds.”  
  
Jade turned his head to observe his fiancé in silence, palms steady on the steering wheel. Perhaps this is what it felt like to have your dreams fulfilled. Slightly unreal, much like a dream itself.  
  
Had this been a dream, he'd never intended to wake up—but then it's Trey who would be next to him the next morning, and he knew for sure it wasn't a one.  
  
“Can we have another McDonald's next week?”  
  
The amusement in Trey's eyes is hard to overlook, although the road was his prime focus. “The food or the sex?”  
  
With a coy smile, Jade answered. “Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to mention that floyd visits them every week and sometimes sticks around for a few days but i cant find the room, else i'll make it too lengthy lol,,.
> 
> ugh, me writing this was a bad idea. i mean, the idea was gold, (hello sicilliene) but really rangerchikin, have some self control.
> 
> hope it's at least an enjoyable read even though i lost my mind writing this<3


End file.
